Reiko the Shadow Fox
by Ryuuto-kun
Summary: This is my first fanfic and there will be a pairing toll. anything goes except naruhina fans and yaois.im sorry for thoses naruhina fans but the origanal author didn't wanted this story to turn to a naruhina oryaoi fanfic rated M for the chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1:The death of Uzumaki Naruto

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Reiko the Shadow Fox **

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, "Bold"Kyuubiitalic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Prologue** This is a Naruto Alternative Universe fan fiction that starts during the Sasuke-Naruto Battle 2 during the Sasuke Rescue post chapter 227-228. In the story, Naruto becomes a missing-nin after a squad of ANBU tries to kill him. He leaves Konoha behind, and begins his own journey. He becomes powerful _nukenin_ after an encounter with a sword smith, from whom he receives a sword. He then changes his name and works as a mercenary for many underworld organizations such as Akatsuki. Also I will continue the story Reiko the shadow fox me NarutoKage. Also I might turn this fanfic into a crossover of inuyasha or yu yu hakusho. Also this story will be edited and revised

**Chapter 1: ****The death of Uzumaki Naruto**

The battle between the two friends ended as Sasuke leaves Naruto drowning on his own blood. He had impaled trough the blond boy's right lung with his chidori. Believing that he had finally killed his best friends, the Uchiha runs off to meet Orochimaru so he can become stronger and fulfill his vengeance.

Meanwhile an ANBU team arrives at the battle site. Seeing the carrier of Kyuubi near death they smile. They had come here to finish the monster off; they had been waiting for this chance.

"What we have here, looks like the demon is dieing, I got to give my thanks to the last Uchiha after all it seems. This time we will finish what was supposed to be done13 years ago", smiled _Shintaro_.

"Yes we will. I waited so long for this vengeance… " said the second ANBU.

They knew what their mission was, they thought about it as soon as they heard that the boy was on a mission without Kakashi or Jiraya. They knew that killing this monster would turn them into _nukenins_, but the price was worth it. To assure their survival in the underworlds of shinobis they stole the _scroll of forbidden seals_ of Yondaime. With this scroll they would gain the power needed to avoid their hunters. They would gain fame in the eyes of the villagers. They knew that the Hokage would have their head for their actions, but they were ready for that sacrifice if it meant they would avenge their lost families to this monster.

"We'll become legend in the eyes of the villagers even thought we will become missing-nins. It's time to pay for killing our families you damn fox", said the third.

The ANBU, brings his katana close to the boys heart, as he is about to give the deathblow, the boy begins to glow. His eyes turn red, his nails grows into claws and

Kyuubi Naruto awakes. The ANBU panics as the boy blocks his blade. Naruto then grabs the man by his neck as he strangles him to death. The others panic as they rush to kill the boy. They notice red chikara forming around the boy's body healing his injuries.

"He's healing, quickly Shintaro-kun we must kill him now that demon must die", says ANBU number two as he quickly forms a seal and unleashes a massive katon goukakyuu.

To his horror, the boy deflects the fire with his chikara and launches straight at him. Then slashes him with his claws shredding his metal armor.

"Why, why do you people are always after me. Isn't making my life a living hell enough to satisfy you? What makes you think I killed your families? WHY ARE YOU JUDGING ME FOR SOMETHING I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER", roared the angry boy.

"A life of suffering? A monster like you only deserves DEATH. You killed our families; you will never be forgiven KYUUBI!" yelled the man as he launches an all-out assault of kunai and shuriken.

"Fool! What makes you think, you can kill me with those", says the boy, as he slashes the man again with his claws slicing his body into two.

Now only the leader _Shintaro_ remains. The man launches multiple assaults of katon goukakyuu and katon hidamaryuu, but Naruto deflects alls of them with his chikara. Seeing that he was not powerful enough to counter this monster, _Shintaro_ beings to laugh hysterically.

"What makes you think you will live trough after this? You have killed two ANBU and you will probably kill me too, but then where will you go? Do you think you can go back to Konoha with our blood in your hands? By killing us you have branded yourself as a criminal. ALL SHINOBIS OF KONOHA WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. WE WILL BECOMES MARTYRS BUT YOU WILL STILL DIE", said the man as he laughed.

Naruto stopped his assault. That ANBU was right, now he cannot go back to Konoha. The people would not believe him, even if he were assaulted. It would simply give another reason for them to get his skin. He knew his position already, although he has connection with powerful people in the village, they would openly revolt to kill him. He falls on the ground, as he feels his doom is imminent, he is now a murderer, and he will be hunted like a dog, nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.

Shintaro notices that the boy has calmed down, it was now or never. He strapped some explosion tags on himself and jumped on him. If he has to die, the least he can do is take the monster with him. As soon as they made contact he ignited the explosives causing Naruto to fly back hard. Kyuubi was vigilant enough to cover the boy with his own chikara preventing him from any injuries.

Naruto remained in that position for a few minutes as he was lost in his thoughts.

"**Foolish boy, what the hell were you thinking"**, said the Fox in his thoughts.

"Shut the hell up you damn FOX, what's the point of living now, if we will have the whole village on our tails?" screamed Naruto.

"**You are acting like it's the end of the world. You are a missing-nin now so what? It's not like your life has terribly changed, the villagers have chased you all your life. The only difference now is that it will be more deadly. Haven't you given them enough reason to believe in you? You just practically gave your life away for a pathetic gay that doesn't care about himself, who joined the village's worst enemy and still people considered you worst. Trust me, you don't need this village there are plenty of other places where you can live happily. Sure you will lose your precious people, but you will gain new, life goes on"**, said the fox.

"How will I be happy if I have to run away for the rest of my life…" said the boy.

"**You look at the negative sides to much, look on the bright side, you get to travel around the world and be your own master"**, smirked Kyuubi.

"But… my promise to Sakura…" mumbled Naruto.

"You think she will think about it, when she learns that you are my container? Even if she was nice, I am sure the villagers will spoil her to hate you. As for your promise, you did your part; you almost gave your life for it. Besides if you go, you will more likely expose yourself in there. These people hold grudges personally, they will simply blame you for the departure of that brat", spat the great demon Fox.

Naruto knew the fox was right, he was the victim, but he knew he had no support in the village, this would just gave them a chance to kill him and they won't back down from that intention. The only way for him to live would be to runaway, to fake his death and runaway as far as he could. He would have to become a _nukenin_. The only problem was he did not know how to stage his own death and even less what to do when he becomes a _nukenin_.

"We can worry about what to do with our lives later, let's fake your death get out of here first", said the monster.

"How? From what I see I only have 2 ANBU bodies and their equipment", asked Naruto.

"**You forgot the **_**scroll of the forbidden seals**_** that they stole", **laughed Kyuubi

"Man, I sure am lucky, they were really thinking of becoming _nukenins_ weren't they? To bad I'll just replace them. How do we proceed this staging?" laughed the blond haired boy.

"**First, switch your cloths with the first ANBU; take away his intact sword and other equipments. Make him wear all your costumes. Then write left-handed suicide note in the name of Shintaro, declaring that they killed you and disposed you along with their own because they did not want their action to be considered shameful to Konoha but heroic, don't forget to write that they also burned the scroll of forbidden seals and regretted steeling it, burn the first spell of the scroll and leave it near the suicide scroll. Burn the bodies, then drip some of your blood near the area"**, said the ingenious fox.

Naruto obeyed, he was amazed by the fox's knowledge this might really work. He began swiping cloths with his first victim to cover his body smell and to leave indications that it was he who was burned. He then wrote the suicide note, under Shintaro's name. Took out the equipments that could be useful to him which were a lot. He now had a _ninjato_, an extra pouch and holster with shuriken kunais and explosion tags. These would help him to defend himself in the future. He pilled the bodies together and put his headband on top. He will use the one Sasuke left he guessed. These should give them sufficient proof to think that he actually was dead. He then just remembered that the fox forgot one thing on his plan, Naruto did not know any fire spells yet.

"Erm, Kyuubi we got a problem, I don't know any fire spells… how am I going to cremate their body?" asked the boy.

"**Simple use the following seals, and you can use my ****katon kitsune kaenhoushaki****"**, said the fox as he gave the seal images into Naruto's head.

Naruto performed the seal for the katon kitsune kaenhoushaki and sure enough he breathed a giant flamethrower attack with Kyuubi's face and set the bodies he piled up in fire. He then added a trap of his own, he set 2 exploding tags around the bodies, and linked the trap to the suicide note which he place future back. This way, when someone pulls the note the explosion will wipe out any evidence if the body had not fully burned by then.

He left a piece of scroll of forbidden seals, with its side burned, it was the part that contained the first spell he knew already kage bunshin. A few steps behind the suicide note, which he placed in front towards Konoha, that way it will be found first. He then looked behind his work of art and mumbled some words.

"I guess this is good bye Konoha… as of today Uzumaki Naruto is dead", he said as he jumped on the river and followed its stream eastwards, with the scroll of forbidden seals strapped on his back along with his new _ninjato_. He ran towards the east, hoping to get out of fire country as quickly as possible.

After 5 hours, Kakashi came to the location of the crime. By then the body had been cremated and the rain had washed away all smell. It took him this long to find the place as Pakkun could not smell his students' signatures thanks to the rain. As Pakkun neared the suicide scroll he called Kakashi, he accidentally triggered the explosion that puffed most of the evidence into smoke. Kakashi's worst fear had realized as he read the note.

He felt the signs of bad omens, as he arrived from a mission to hear that Sasuke had run away and that Naruto was in hot pursuit. Things even got more complicated when he heard that some of the villagers knew about and that three ANBU had stolen the _scroll of the forbidden seals_. He knew what that meant, the villagers were still looking for ways to kill Naruto and him being alone in a mission without him or Jiraya gave them the perfect opportunity. They had succeeded; they finally got what they wanted, as he noticed the few patches of Orange cloths and the boy's headband in the cremated rubble.

The news reached Konoha by the night. Shikamaru's group had been transported to the ER rooms in the hospital earlier in the day. He had one death, which was Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers were saddened by the loss of the last Uchiha, especially his fan girls. However, hearing that the demon boy was finally dead, they rejoiced.

This shocked the people who Naruto considered precious, especially Gaara who was about to go into his kill mode if his siblings and Kakashi had not held him. Meanwhile, Hinata and Sakura sobbed. Sakura felt guilty forcing the boy for her own cause.

At her office, Tsunade had locked her door. She would not speak for the next few days. She had lost another of her precious people. She was enraged at herself for sending him in such a mission. She was also enraged at the village, but she knew she could not do a thing as they were more numerous and most of her own shinobis were also celebrating along. A week passed, as the celebration continued. Tsunade decided to finally reveal the reason of his death, which took the genins into another shock, yet deep down they knew that even if he was the container of the monster, he was not Kyuubi as they all seen his compassion.

Meanwhile, Naruto was now at the border of Wave country. It's been a week since his runaway from Konoha at the borders of Fire and Sound country. He had been taking difficult terrains to cover his escape, avoiding main roads and avoiding human contacts. He slept and ate in the forest like a savage. He knew this was his new life.

He still needed to think what to do. He did not know if his plan had succeeded, so he chose to come to Wave first as he knew that there was no shinobi village in the country. So he was partially safe till he could figure out what to do with his life. For beginners, even if Kyuubi was a great help in the forest, neither of them knew how _nukenins_ worked, they also did not have any contact with the shinobi underworld.

The only missing-nins Naruto knew were already dead. He decided to visit their gravesite first. After all, it's not like he could go anywhere else. By becoming a criminal and faking his death, he became a no name. He had lost all his former contacts. As he reached the location, he looked at the sky night began already.

It was a full moon night. He began by setting some prayers for his fallen comrades. He then looked at his own headband, which was now scratched at the leaf symbol. He looked at his outfit and possessions; he knew they would draw attention, considering he was in ANBU armors on him. He knew he had no money to change his identity, he hasn't even figured out a name for himself.

He decided to spend the night at the gravesite. He was sure that almost none visited here, as the flowers had still remained in the place since when they buried Zabuza and Haku here. So he was safe he also had Kyuubi on guard in case, things went wrong. He had sufficiently zigzagged his path to fool hunter-nins, at least for a day.

As he slept under the stars, he gazed at them wondering how his life would have been, if those ANBU had not intervene.

End of chapter 1

Please review the chapter and tell me how you liked it. Next chapter I will introduce the sword smith _Arai Shakkuu_, as well as Naruto's new blade: mikazuki kaze setsudanki.

**Glossary**

_Shintaro:_ The leader of the ANBU group that tried to kill Naruto. OC character.

_Muramasa Shakkuu/Arai Shakkuu: _The famous black smith from Mist country. He is the one who build the 7 swords for the Mist's seven Swordsman. He will become Naruto's trainer and father figure. If you have noticed I picked the name Arai Shakkuu from Rurouni Kenshin. Since he was the sword smith who made Kenshin's sakabattou. OC character.

_Muramasa Reiko/Uzumaki Naruto:_ Container of the demon fox Kyuubi, he had been always hated by the village of Leaf. At the age of 13, he became a _nukenin_, after a failed assassination attempt on his life. Thought dead, he became Muramasa Reiko the Shadow Fox, an s-ranked _nukenin_. He is considered one of the most dangerous shinobis in the underworld. He wields a muramasa sword known as mikazuki kaze setsudanki. He is somewhat affiliated with Akatsuki.

_Mikazuki Kaze Setsudanki:_ A Muramasa sword that measures 150 cm. its name means, "crescent moon wind cutter", as it is known to use the Reiko's chakara as forms of wind waves; a worthy sword for its master the Shadow Fox, Muramasa Reiko.

_Nukenin:_ Missing-nin.

_Ninjato: _Katana made for Ninjas.

_Scroll of the forbidden seals:_ The scroll contains the skills used by the Forth Hokage of Konoha, and some of them are considered forbidden.

**Techniques**

Chidori / Thousand birds: A high ranked assassination ninjutsu. The favorites move of Uchiha Sasuke. The user creates a lightning like chikara around his hands and charges at his opponent to impale them. The hand becomes a stabbing weapon. User : Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi.

Kage bunshin / Shadow clone: A ninjutsu where the user creates shadow clones of himself. User: Reiko, Itachi, Kakashi and Orochimaru.

Katon goukakyuu / Fire element grand fireball: A ninjutsu where the user unleashes wide spread flamethrower attack. User: Shintaro, ANBU, Sasuke.

Katon hidamaryuu / Fire element dragon fireball: A ninjutsu known as a strong fireball attack, which hits the target like a spear. User: Reiko, Shintaro.

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki / Fire element Fox Flamethrower: A fox fire flamethrower ninjutsu attack at the same power as the goukakyuu but this one has a fox mask in front. User: Reiko, Kyuubi.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2:A new believer, a new hope

Top of Form

**Reiko, the Shadow Fox**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.   
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, "Bold": Kyuubi, italic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 2: ****A new believer, a new hope**

As the sun rose from the horizon Naruto was sleeping like a baby. He hadn't slept so good in a while, he did not know why, maybe it was the feeling of being close to people like him that gave this peaceful slumber. Well by the time the solar flares reached the blond shinobi's eyes it was already 11AM. When he woke up, he was up for a surprise.

In fact, he woke up he flipped out. Kyuubi had forgot to warn him of an intruder that was standing in front of him. He quickly pulled his ninjato and sets himself in a defensive position.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked the man.

"Hi, I see woke up, me I am a simple wanderer. I was passing near this village when I heard that one of the legendary seven swordsman of Mist village was buried here so I came to pay my respect and who might you be?" said the man.

Naruto looked at the man carefully, while cursing Kyuubi for not keeping him on guard. The man was old, around his late 40s. He had a civilian outfit however he carried a sword. Naruto figured must be a samurai of some sort.

"I guess I must give you a better introduction, to have your name then nukenin. I am _Arai Shakkuu_, a sword smith; actually I am the creator of that sword you see on Zabuza's grave _kubikiri houcho_, along with the 6 other blades of the 7 Mist swordsmen. As you can guess I am from _Kirigakure_. You do not need to fear me, I have no quarrel with you, and I would just like to know your relations to Momochi Zabuza. Last time I checked he did not have any contacts with Konoha", said the man politely.

"I am no name, it's not that I don't want to give you my name, it's because I have given up that name and I haven't found a new one yet. I was one of the last ones who Zabuza fought before he died. Although we were enemies at first, we became friends in the end", said Naruto keeping his _ninjato_ pointed at the swords smith.

"Ah I see, very well, I wonder what you did to end up a nukenin. By the way, you should put that ninjato back at its sheath; you do not know how to wield it. Do not worry; I have worked for many _nukenins_, so you are in no danger. I have been here for two hours now; if I wanted your death I would have done it way earlier. Can I sit beside you?" asked _Arai_.

Naruto knew the man got to the point, he must have been very skilled to know that he was unskilled and besides, he would have been dead two hours ago, if _Shakkuu_ wanted to. The man sat besides him, he looked at the boy, determining his age not to be more then 14.

"Now, tell me why have you left your village? You seem to be 13 to 14. That's a very young age to become a criminal. By the looks of it, it seems you have no idea what to do or how to process in the underworld of shinobis either", asked _Shakkuu_.

"I have left, my village because everyone hated me. They wanted my death and even when I did nothing wrong they would blame me. So I decided that I did not need such village. I was on a mission of rescuing my best friend who also betrayed me, some villagers tried to kill me during the mission, but I got lucky and killed them instead. I fled afterwards knowing that none would believe me. I came here because I wanted to think about what I wanted to do now. You are right, I am lost, I just wish to find a way to survive", said Naruto.

"A sad story indeed… I guess people are the same wherever you go; they always take on the defenseless. Tell you what, why don't you come with me? My workshop is in a few villages away from here. You can stay there while you make your decisions. I can also teach you how to wield a sword. If you want you can even learn sword making from me, it will give you an optional job", said the man.

"Why would you help me? I have nothing to give? Are you interested on the scroll on my back?" asked the boy.

"Nah, I am not a shinobi, I don't use spells, especially not from Fire country. I want to help you, because I want to help you. You have chosen a rough path, the world of nukenin is a world of death and endless fighting, always being hunted, I will help you prepare for it. I want to help you because, I know you are not a bad person, I hate when people like you must become missing-nins because society cannot accept for who you are. I guess it is my way of looking for redemption for all the swords I make that end so many lives. I'll even make a special sword for you", smiled _Shakkuu_.

"You will make me a sword? But I have no money? Besides why would I need a sword when I have this _ninjato_?" asked the confused blond boy.

"That weapon is no good, if you face one of the swords I made, they will be torn in too. Besides, wouldn't you want to have a Muramasa, specially made by the great _Muramasa Arai Shakkuu_? It will make you quiet popular. You can work for me in my shop till you can pay for it I guess. I warn you though, I am a though trainer. Come along, let us reach home, your outfit is too suspicious. Wouldn't want to face a hunter-nin on our way now would we?" said _Shakkuu_ as he began to walk towards his home.

Naruto joined in, after all what did he have to lose, this man was offering him a place to live and will teach him how to wield a sword and give him insights about the underworld which is now his new home. It was his lucky day, he guessed, as he ran towards the man.

"Hey wait up, can I have a request for the dimension of the sword? I don't want one of those big swords that Zabuza-san carries. By the way, what kind of sword techniques can you teach me?" asked the excited boy.

"Don't worry, I have a perfect sword in mind for you, you will love it when you see it, it's not ready yet though… As for what I will teach you, let's see almost all the different styles of sword combats I know and water spells, I guess…" said the man.

"Wait? That means you are a shinobi? So are you a _nukenin_ also?" questioned the boy.

"Nope, you see unlike you I was brilliant, I knew that I had become a ninja, I would be forced to follow their harsh world of obedience. So I intentionally failed my academy exams. That way I would not have to be controlled and since I could learn the spells from my friends later or get them to steal me some scrolls for services, I learned water jutsus on my own", laughed _Shakkuu_.

"Damn, you are right, why didn't I think of that when I was young… Oh yeah now I remember I wanted to get acknowledged by the village and become Hokage. I guess that dream is over now…" said the sad Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess that is surely over, I haven't heard a nukenin ever becoming Hokage or any kage for that matter. But don't you worry, you can still get acknowledged though it will be a harder terrain, but you sound promising to me", said the man as he rubbed the boys head to calm his sorrow.

It took them a day to reach _Arai_'s current resident. He had moved to Wave country about 15 years ago. He was renown for his swords so he had a lot of customer and a lot were missing-nins, so he moved in this small village so he could keep doing his usual business. He used to make swords for active shinobis also, so visit from them was not uncommon either. Naruto had finally figured a name for himself with the help of Kyuubi. Since he was now a bad boy they decided that _Reiko_ would suit him fine, named after the dark fox spirits.

_Shakkuu_ was right about his training being hard. The man applied the rough training methods of the Mist village. Early morning sword fighting, learning the art of sword making during daybreak followed by taijutsu training at the evening and to finish up ninjutsu training at night. The first month was painful for _Reiko_, but he soon adjusted to the ways of his master. The man might have been in his late forties but he had the endurance of a man 15 year younger then himself. The blond boy also began to master the jutsus that were in the _scroll of the forbidden seals_ along with learning water jutsus from his new master.

The forbidden seals jutsus were harder to master however, as the boy soon found out that the skills were called to cover-up their true values. The scroll contained all the jutsus used by the Forth Hokage and all though some were forbidden most were simply high leveled and very tough to master without increasing the users natural speed. For that reason, the first month was mostly spent on increasing the young boys speed by traditional methods. This meant weights and if Kakashi thought that Gai was harsh on Lee, he would say that _Shakkuu_ was the god of pain. Not only did he force the boy to carry weights during all times even his sleep, he would constantly attack the boy during all ours of the day.

_Shakkuu_ called it, building the _nukenin_ instinct. Unlike a normal shinobi a _nukenin_ fights at every second of his life. Shakkuu soon found out about Kyuubi also, by the middle of the month he had realized the boys extreme endurance and _Reiko_ now fully trusting his new sensei, spilled it out. To the poor boys horror his sensei increased the rate of his random attacks. Note his random attacks included even throwing red-hot irons.

By the end of the month, _Reiko_'s new sword was complete also. Like _Shakkuu_ told him, he was not displeased of his new sword. It was a 150 cm or 59 inch Muramasa sword. Its blade had been made out of titanium mixed with diamond, making the blade unbreakable and yet extremely sharp. After learning about Kyuubi, Shakkuu added some new elements to the blade, which included ability to be used with Kyuubi chakara, at which case the blade would be covered with a bloody red aura. With this addition the sword could now cut trough the wind, as Kyuubi chakara would form its own wind. The Muramasa was now truly _Muramasa Arai Shakkuu_'s greatest creation. It was given the name _mikazuki kaze setsudanki muramasa_, which translated as crescent moon wind cutter muramasa. It was called crescent moon because unlike all other blade, this one reflected the white moonlight of the moon, making it glow in the dark.(kinda like the noadaich Ichigo had in Zangetsu's initial release state otherwise known as bankai)

Now the sword was great but the user still had a lot to learn, this sword was much heavier then his previous _ninjato_ and it was much longer. It would take _Reiko about_ two years to master the sword.

A few months had passed already, when the missing shinobi almost came face to face with Anko from Konoha. Luckily he had mastered kage bunshin and had created his own version called eizou, which used his clones but in a much advanced and chakara efficient way along making them much more dangerous. He managed to slip away with the help of his eizou, as the snake mistress came to visit _Shakkuu_ for a new sword. By now _Reiko_ had learned how to mask his chakara fully thanks to Kyuubi, so Anko did not suspect his presence.

Arai Shakkuu knew that the boy would like to retrieve some information about the current situation of the village and if he's plan had worked or not, so he began to ask about the current conditions of the village.

"How is the Hokage now? I heard Godaime is the legendary Hime Tsunade of slugs", asked the old man.

"She is doing a great job as a Hokage in politics and foreign affairs, inside the village is a different matter. She is having hard time coping with the death of Uzumaki Naruto. His loss has caused her great grief. She considered the demon fox boy as her own little brother. She is emotionally unstable and highly unsocial to the villagers. She abandoned her role as the chief medical officer of the village. She is constantly working at her office now and almost never gets out. She even ignores her own students. She believes that it was because of her that he is dead. She has become very strict, in her job", informed the snake mistress.

"Ah, I see. Who is this Uzumaki Naruto anyway?" asked _Shakkuu_ showing concerns.

"Uzumaki Naruto was the container of Kyuubi the demon fox that had attacked the village 14 years ago. Although Yondaime Hokage had wanted him to be considered as the hero, the villagers took him as the demon and kept trying to find ways to dispose of him. The villagers had tormented the boy for the last 13 years, till they finally succeeded killing him 6 months ago", replied Anko.

"Ah I see, he must have been a very precious person to her", said _Shakkuu_.

"He is, what the villagers did not know was that Uzumaki Naruto was the main reason Tsunade-sama returned to Konoha. Both Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama consider the boy as their own kin. With his loss, Jiraya-sama also resigned his position in the village and has exiled himself from the village. With him gone, Tsunade-sama lost even more hope", replied Anko.

"How has this boy died?" asked _Shakkuu_.

"The boy was sent to rescue his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha, who betrayed Konoha and gone to Orochimaru for power. According to the suicide note left behind his murderers, they found the boy bleeding to death due to the Uchiha and ended his life by burning him alive with two of their own men, then the last ANBU look his own life", replied Anko sadly.

"I guess they were considered as heroes then…" laughed the old man.

"That's what started the problem. The villagers took the 3 ANBU as heroes and wished to add their name in the memorial while voting to not put Naruto's name in it. That threw the Hokage in a temper tantrum, she not only rejected their proposal but declared that anyone who would dare spell the name of the 3 ANBU would face immediate execution from her own hands. Ever since that they, her relation with the villagers mainly the Hyuuga clan and supporters of the Uchiha clans has been unfriendly", replied Anko.

"This looks like another repeat of the Mist village's case", said the old man.

"Not really, the Hokage-sama is not blind. She simply ignores any calls from the Hyuuga adults as well as any supporter of the traitor. The biggest problem is that the situation has affected Naruto's teammates and friends, greatly. They had great hopes, many of them now resent the villagers and this is not good for the future", sighed the snake mistress.

"I guess that's a good sign. This means there is still hope for these people after all. Refusing to accept their parents beliefs will make sure that future orphans are not mistreated", smiled the old man.

"I guess you are right about that, personally I feel guilty at the loss of the boy also. If I could have managed to kill Orochimaru-sama then Sasuke would not run to him for power and Naruto would not have to leave on a mission unguarded. That man must die, now only has he taken away our Hokage, he also took out two of our bright hopefuls, for this I need that sword, Muramasa-sama. I need something that can take the blows from his _Kusanagi_", pleaded Anko.

"There is a sword that can over power it, but it has been given to one of his bitter enemies already. However, I will make one that will allow you to be on par with that sword. Come see me in two months", smiled _Shakkuu_.

"Ah? May we know who this enemy is? We are still looking for allies to fight against him", asked Anko.

"He won't ally with you, he is a nukenin, but when he does finds the snake man, he told he that he will personally chop him to bits", said the sword smith with a grin.

Anko thanked for the service in advanced and promised to come and collect her sword in two months. After she left, the blond shinobi got out of his hideout. He heard all he wanted to know.

"It seems your fake-death worked perfectly. They consider you dead now, however it seems your loss has caused them great trouble, greater then they ever imagined. Although, I see that if you had changed your decision it would have not mattered much either. You shouldn't blame your self for the current state of the two Sannin. By running away, you have prevented an uprising. If you wish to fix this matter, I suggest you start getting stronger. You have a snake to hunt", said swords smith.

"How can I hunt that snake as a nukenin? I would need an army to take him out", replied _Reiko_ quietly, lost in his thought.

"Nope, you will have a better chance of hunting him, via the underground, but to do so, you must first master your skills. At your current rate, I think two year should be sufficient for you to master all those jutsus you have as well as mastering the muramasa and mastering all of the kyuubi's chakara to the fullest.Then lets say two more years to work your way to the high-positions in the underground. Then you can start slicing the snake", smiled _Shakkuu_.

"Isn't that a bit to long?" asked the boy.

"Not really, I never said you couldn't do missions, I just said you can't take assassination missions till the next 2 years because that's were you will get most recognition. I am sure within a year you can start doing small dirty jobs such as stealing scrolls and stuff, unless you can learn even faster. It seems if you wish to play the invisible justice, you better avoid missions in Konoha", said the sword smith as he started making a new sword.

"_Yeah, it seems so, can't kill people that supported me now can we?"_ thought Naruto. Pupil and master began to make the new sword as they performed the art of sword making.

End of Chapter 2

Please review the chapter and tell me how you liked it. Next chapter is the first encounter with Akatsuki. Itachi has a daunting mission for _Reiko_, as the payment is very rewarding.

Daniel: Erm althought the plot looks like "Never Cut Twice" from shadowmaster62. It's not the same, I already e-mailed him once. Don't worry we'll be both making our story diffrently . The reason for leaving that part of the scroll is to prove that it was burned with them. Konoha already knew who stole it.  
Meep: Thanks meep even if my best firend always says that i won't believe it till Kishimoto hires me.(please please do)  
Licth: Reiko is the name given to ghost fox spirites so that's why he took that name.

**Glossary**

_kubikiri houcho:_ Head chopping cleaver. Zabuza's big bad sword.

_Kusanagi no tsurugi:_ Orochimaru's legendary snake sword.

_Muramasa Shakkuu/Arai Shakkuu: _The famous black smith from Mist country. He is the one who build the 7 swords for the Mist's seven Swordsman. He will become Naruto's trainer and father figure. If you have noticed I picked the name Arai Shakkuu from Rurouni Kenshin. Since he was the sword smith who made Kenshin's sakabattou. OC character.

_Muramasa Reiko/Uzumaki Naruto:_ Container of the demon fox Kyuubi, he had been always hated by the village of Leaf. At the age of 13, he became a _nukenin_, after a failed assassination attempt on his life. Thought dead, he became _Muramasa_ _Reiko_ the Shadow Fox, an s-ranked _nukenin_. He is considered one of the most dangerous shinobis in the underworld. He wields a muramasa sword known as mikazuki kaze setsudanki. He is somewhat affiliated with Akatsuki.

_Mikazuki Kaze Setsudanki:_ A Muramasa sword that measures 150 cm. its name means, "crescent moon wind cutter", as it is known to use the _Reiko_'s chikara as forms of wind waves; a worthy sword for its master the Shadow Fox, _Muramasa_ _Reiko_.

_Nukenin:_ Missing-nin.

_Ninjato: _Katana made for Ninjas.

_Scroll of the forbidden seals:_ The scroll contains the skills used by the Forth Hokage of Konoha, and some of them are considered forbidden.

**Techniques**

Eizou style / Silhouette style: A ninjutsu style developed by Uzumaki Naruto based on the Kage bunshin. However, the Eizou style is more advanced as it uses holograms and shadow clones mixed with some of the Suisou techniques he sore Haku perform. It's a technique style where the user sheds one or more reflections of himself in his own place and movements, these reflections then act the exact way the user acts and performs the move. They are used in many ways, making the style one of the most feared in shinobi land. User: Muramasa Reiko.

Kage bunshin / Shadow clone: A ninjutsu where the user creates shadow clones of himself. User: Reiko, Itachi, Kakashi and Orochimaru.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3:Old enemies, new allies

Top of Form

**Reiko, the Shadow Fox**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, "Bold": Kyuubi, italic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 3: ****Old enemies, new allies**

A month had passed since the former Uzumaki Naruto last heard of Anko. She had returned to pick up her new customized snake sword. The sword was one of the ten others that Arai Shakkuu had made with his assistance. The teen his new life and grew a passion for sword making, after all each creation were bought at a hefty sum. Not to mention that no one would dare to question who he was, the villagers by now had gotten used to him and considered him simply another artisan who worked for the well-known sword smith. This also allowed him to practice his own muramasa without much suspicion. After all sword smiths were known to be also swordsmen.

He's training had improved by a lot ever since he met Shakkuu. The teen now nearing his fifteenth anniversary had mastered Shakkuu's kenjutsu style. He also improved his speed vastly, thanks to all the drills the master had put him trough. By now _mikazuki_ was part of him, its weight was no longer bothersome and he knew how to wield it without the slightest echo.

The rough training had made him leaner and compact and replaced his fat with well-shaped muscles. He's facial expression had changed a lot; he's face was solid and his eyes colored red. Thanks to some help from Kyuubi and his cosmetic help, his fox grin was now hidden and his hair was up to his collarbone. He had also gotten taller; puberty had finally begun to sprout in him he was getting near six feet already.

His ninjutsu had also improved vastly he now possessed an arsenal of jutsus at his position. He mastered water elemental skills from Shakkuu while the other elements and ninjutsu came from the scroll of forbidden seals. Not all were mastered but at least he had them. Another year of refining was all he needed. He had mastered the two most feared jutsus of Yondaime, the hirameku and jikuu shunshin. These two jutsus along with the kirigakure made him become a stealthy fighter, which he desperately needed. Reiko also completed his eizou jutsus that he developed from his former favorite move kage bunshin. This worked perfectly with his now mastery of the one handed rasengan, ultra rasengan, and the fuuma rasengan shuriken style.

However, Reiko still had some problems, all the jutsus in the scroll were high ranked jutsus, apparently Yondaime was lazy. He only added jutsus that were considered A ranked or higher unless you specifically needed for one of his high ranked skills. This meant that the scroll did not contain most of the basic and lower ranked elemental jutsus of the village. This was the point were the former hyperactive genin realized how dumb his former self was. Especially noting that Yondaime considered only one fire spell to be in the list, the strongest one of them all. Reiko scolded the deceased Hokage for his laziness; since even though katon karyuu endan was a great spell, it also meant that he had only two fire spells now. Now Kyuubi had some other fire spells as well, however, unlike the katon kitsune kaenhoushaki they were also high powered and who says high power means high chikara consummation. He was still glad that the famous Hokage had at least added more earth elemental jutsus. They also ate a lot of chakara but at least they were equally destructive.

He also had a few genjutsu, apparently Yondaime as lazy he was only added his best illusions again. He left out the sealing methods as they weren't his style and mainly because they took a lot more time to master, sealing methods could take years to master, he now understood why that perverted sennin was so reputed. You had to be very dedicated to master them and they were very dangerous. If you messed up there would be hell to pay and he did not feel he was ready to even start them. He had bigger fish to fry.

Now we may wonder why high chakara consummation jutsus would be he's problem considering that he had infinite chakara. The thing was that when you use more chakara you also expose your self on the chakara sensing that many of the hunter-nin that may hunt him will rely on. So unless he wanted to bleep in their radar, he would have to refrain from using them. So he needed jutsus that required less chakara signatures.

Another problem arose when he realized that becoming a nukenin had another consequence on his formally known jutsus, he could not summon toads. If he did, the toads might reveal his existence to Jiraiya and if that happened all the effort of creating his own death would be down the drain. This was another reason he was angry with the lazy Yondaime. The other fire spells were combinations with Gamabunta, which lead to sever cursing from the teen when he discovered them.

The only one enjoying his misery was Kyuubi. The great fox was enjoying the struggle of the boy; he never liked those toads anyway. So he made a deal instead, since he cannot use toads he can summon foxes. This was a surprise for the teen, as he never expected the great demon's help especially in this issue. He used to frequently visit him; now and then after all he was his last remaining link with his old world. They discussed about life and once the young teen asked him why he attacked Konoha.

Kyuubi explained that once humans were able to summon foxes just like toads, but after they betrayed his trust he had decided to remove the contract and kill all the users. He had killed all apart one who lived at Konoha. Now he did go to the village and kill him but things got complicated. The villagers took him as a major treat and attacked him and he being a hot head fox retaliated. The fight escalated into a huge battle and that was how the event of 14 years ago began.

"You are one dumb fox you know that? If you came only for one guy and you had the power to transform into anything you wish like you told me, why the heck did you go there in your real form? Did you look at your own face its scary so of course they would attack you. Thanks to you, we are both stuck together", scolded the blond shinobi.

"**You dumb brat! Did you really think I went there in my real form? I went there as a small nine tailed foxed, but they had to insult about my tails calling me a freak and throw stones at me. I have a pride also you know? I can't just let them insult me like that and get away with it. Did you ever do that? If not who are you to tell me what I did was wrong. Humans should know their place in life. They think they are the kings of the world because they are more intelligent. Just because we let you control the world doesn't mean you can simply insult us**", growled back the Fox.

Kyuubi had a point; Reiko knew how bad the villagers' mouths were. After all he was one of their greatest subject. If anything went wrong in the day they would curse it in his name. He got fairly used to it, but it was still hard to take. He could understand Kyuubi's reasons.

"So why are you passing me the contract then? After all I am one of them am I not?" questioned the blond teen.

"**Hey I may be considered evil but I am not heartless you know. I know how much my decision affected your life. Besides, the suffering you had went trough my name and the endurance you demonstrated by not retaliating them for it, proved to me that there is still some good human left around the world. You and that blond Hokage bastard have sacrificed your lives for these fools, thus only you deserve to sign the contract"**, said the Fox softly.

It was the first time the teen sore the fox as a being rather then a monster. Then something hit his head.

"Wait a minute… If I sign the contract wouldn't that mean that I will be able to summon you? You trying to play me for a fool or what?" yelled back the kid.

"**Kid answer me this, what would I get by making you summon me? I don't want to kill anymore those annoying villagers. After all, the one who defeated me took his own life in the process. You are not there also and unless you ask me too I have no more quarrel with them. Besides, if you do summon me it will be temporary because I will have to return in you sooner or later thanks to his unbreakable seals and killing you would serve me no purpose but dishonoring your brave act living in my shadows. Unless you tell me, I won't attack them, that is up to you"**, replied the Fox.

The teen thought for a while, the fox was right. Kyuubi no longer had a grudge against the village. He also did not hold any grudge against them, after all what would destroying them achieve in his life? Nothing. All he wanted was to live his life and strike down his enemies and thank the people that had faith in him. Uzumaki Naruto was dead, so was his ambition to become Hokage, but he could still defend the village in its time of need, that's what it counted after all. What better punishment could he give to them then to live their lives knowing that he, the boy they despised the most, saved them. So he agreed eventually and signed the contract.

What he did not realized was that his faith in the great demon had made Kyuubi his faithful servant. The beast added new powers to _mikazuki_; apparently he was another lazy guy like Yondaime. Why bother being summoned when he could simply transfer some of his attack via the sword. So he gave him power to use his tatsukami attack at the command of the name. Or course he forgot to warn the teen of its effect, luckily the teen was training in a dense forest, because not only the tornado created by the sword blew him off far behind, it leveled a section in front of him.

"You damn fox, what the hell gave you the idea to give me such a devastating move? You want me to accidentally destroy a whole village or what?" scolded the teen realizing the effect of the attack.

"**Nah, if you leveled the forest it's cause you did not concentrate enough. If you concentrate it, then it will only hit the target you want"**, laughed back the Fox, from inside the boy.

"What you mean concentrate enough?" asked the teen.

"**What you think I would make life easy for you? I will summon the attack but you got to concentrate and give me the target and the size of the damage you want. Think of it this way, I you only want to slice the man in front you with my tornado attack, you will have to tell me so I will use the amount required for the process. However, in battle, you can't tell me by mouth because if you do he will surely try to avoid it or might prepare a counter so he got to tell me telepathically via our minds"**, explained the great demon.

"Ah, so I see, it's like went I cut the wind with your chikara but this time I got to tell you exactly where I want you to hit, because the sword alone would take it as a wide attack, but with my help you will be sending the wave from a specific section?" asked the teen.

"**Yup, this will take time to master, at your rate I would say about a month. After mastering it I will show you some of my other neat tricks. I am feared for nothing you know, I am one of the only demons that has many different elemental attacks. I should have been given the name 'natural disaster' thanks to my attacks"**, smirked the Fox.

He was indeed a natural disaster, thankfully Reiko had worked hard and by the next month tatsumaki was mastered. Reiko and Kyuubi were now working on developing new jutsu based on rasengan, which Kyuubi named taifuugan, but their training would soon be interrupted by an unexpected visit.

The story was simple, Muramasa Arai Shakkuu being the creator of the seven swords of the seven mist swordsman, had the visit of one of the users, who came to tune up his blade. Reiko had totally forgotten about Akatsuki and was caught off guard when he received visit from Hoshigake Kisame and his teammate Uchiha Itachi. It didn't take long for Kisame to figure out Reiko thanks to his _samehada_. Both were depressed that the demon fox boy was dead, but now they were overjoyed to realize that he was alive, especially Kisame, so the two began to fight while Itachi was the spectator.

After a few sword blows, Kisame complimented on Reiko's sword skills. Who fearing that Itachi might join the fight soon wasted no time on summoning tatsumaki, a technique he knew the sharingan user could not copy. However, Itachi was bold enough to realize the danger of the attack on his teammate and thus pushed the shark man with on of his own jutsus to avoid the blow. The fight ended the next instant when Shakkuu interrupted the scene.

"I beg your pardon, but why are you three nukenins fighting?" asked the old man as old three stopped.

"Him nukenin? Since when that Kyuubi brat became nukenin he doesn't even have the tag nor his name in the bingo book", yelled back Kisame.

"That's because unlike you, he managed to fake his own death. Faking was never your specialty if I remembered correctly Kisame", laughed back Shakkuu.

"Hum, that would explain rumors of his death… I see now you must have killed those ANBU and escaped their plot. Considering how the villagers treated you, you must have guessed the odd of a fair trial would be against you so you fled. Must have been very sneaky of you if you managed to get the best of Konoha's trackers off your ass. I am impressed Uzumaki Naruto, looks like you were a genius after all", complimented Itachi when he sees the scratched forehead protector in the boys hand.

"Bold as usual, I see Itachi. Yes he did manage to escape it, Uzumaki Naruto is however dead, he is Reiko now, well Muramasa Reiko as I consider him as my adopted son. He is a missing-nin now, so you have no claim over him like the nukenin laws state", said Shakkuu.

Reiko did not like the situation he was in. Sure the nukenin laws, which consisted of laws imposed by the underground to make sure that all nukenin behaved between themselves. The laws were simple no nukenin fights another unless he has a grudge or if they are on opposite side of a mission and that nukenins help among themselves. After all they all have village hunter-nins to fight already that last thing they needed was fight among themselves. The problem was did Akatsuki follow those same laws. That he had no clue.

"I see you are right I guess we have none, welcome to the underground young Reiko the life of adventures. Can we rest? I would like to know what happened, I am intrigued how you managed to escape the last missing-nin to successfully escape from Konoha was me and I thought they had upgraded their defense much better from back then", laughed Itachi as he offered his hand in sign of peace.

So they sat around, Shakkuu's house, while Reiko explained his great escape. Itachi was surprised by the cunningness of the teen. After all this was the teen the village considered a failure. After chatting for some time, Kisame explained his reason for being here while Itachi kept talking with Reiko.

"Since you are a nukenin, you have my word that none from Akatsuki will attack you any longer. I know this may sound odd to you but we never intended killing you. You are like us after all a guy rejected by society because he was considered too strong", said Itachi.

"Oh really? Then tell me what was Shark man talking about him chopping my legs off on our last encounter? How do you expect me to believe a guy who is merciless to his own brother?" asked the teen as he glared at Kisame.

"First I must ask you not to comment on my past, maybe one day if we become better acquaintances I tell you. As for him, he tends to over exaggerate, besides we have a medical specialist who is second to the Hokage of Konoha, she can reattach those limbs in no time. After all Kisame has a bad habit of loosing an arm or two at complicated missions", laughed back the Uchiha, pointing towards Kisame.

"Oh I believe you will Itachi-san, it seems he also has a grudge versus an certain snake", smiled Shakkuu.

"Oh I see, I guess we will then. If you wish Orochimaru's head, as much as us, you can join us at your own free will. Although I do not think you are ready yet, even though I see your skills has greatly improved from your spar with Kisame, you have a long way to go. Even I could not take on him one on one without suffering some serious consequences", replied the young Uchiha.

"Thanks for the offer but I have no intention of fighting to gain power nor intentions of world domination", said the teen.

"We don't what world domination Reiko. We just want to live our own ways and learn what we love, new skills without having to be govern. Our villages in some way or another had rejected each of us. For some it was betrayal of their hope, for others it's because we were considered geniuses or powerhouses. Remember none is evil at birth we are turned evil by our lives. People tend to think that geniuses and powerhouses are too strong and need to be contained so they force us work more and they try to abuse our kindness. They think that way, they can control our lives, they think we have no live of our own. In my case my family overused me, in your case they made you an outcast. Do you know why? Because they fear us, they think if they give us peace we will take over their power. We don't want domination we only want a normal life, domination would only bring us back to things we hate…" ended Itachi with a silent whisper.

"I think we better not aboard the subject further we all had troublesome pasts", replied Kisame, looking at the emotional discomfort Itachi was feeling.

"Very well, I guess I will think about it, after all we all need allies. However, I do not think I am strong enough to be up the level of your organization, maybe in a few years I will think about it. Besides Muramasa-sensei told me to only participate into simple missions, got any I can borrow", said Reiko quietly.

"Well that depends are you good at infiltrating?" asked Kisame.

"Oh that he is, most of his skills are based on stealth right now, since he lacks low rank fire jutsus", laughed Shakkuu.

"Hum, I think I can help you with that. It will be half of the price of the mission. So if you succeed I will supply use with a few low ranked fire jutsus the basics what Konoha shinobis know and the rest will be paid in cash, which I will pay you immediately if you accept", said Itachi.

"What's the job about?" asked the teen.

"There is a Mist load in this country at the village of Hari. He has currently gathered data about our organization, which he plans to report to the Mizukage as well as the other lords in Water country. Your mission is to infiltrate his mansion and steal one of those scrolls without suspicion. We don't want to kill him if possible, all we wish to know is how much he knows about us. His house will be guarded so be ready to use force if necessary. Do you accept the mission?" asked Itachi.

"Sure, where is the drop off point?" asked Reiko.

"Let's see, Shakkuu-san said he will be done with _samehada_ in 7 days, so we will be back by then to pick up and pass you the jutsus. Remember kid, this isn't your old genin mission. If you mess up, you'll be dead before anyone can save your butt. So be cautious, he is very weary of shinobis so he will have plenty of guards. I suggest that if your ever discovered do not hesitate on killing people, if you hesitate, you are doomed. Do I make myself clear? Good luck", said the Shark man.

"Understood, don't worry you will have your scroll word of the Shadow Fox", said Reiko.

"We are counting on you kid, here is the map of the mansion and where the scroll is supposed to be located according to our sources. By the old man, make sure my samehada is shining in seven days ok?" said Kisame as he and Itachi got up and prepared to leave.

As they left, Reiko and Shakkuu sat down. Reiko studied the map for a bit, looking for ideas of how he could enter the mansion. He noticed that the mansion was near water source and it was fog season in Wave this gave him an idea. He elaborated his plan, it would take him a day to reach the location by foot without much suspicion and a day to return so that left him at least 5 days to work it out, out of which only one night was needed. The sword smith looked at him while the youth worked.

"You think you can pull this off?" asked the old man.

"Yeah, I am thinking of using kirigakure to cover my entrance then with the help of my silhouettes and other stealthy techniques, I should be in and out before they notice me" nodded the teen.

The 15 years old shinobi spend the night chatting about his new mission and how he was going to accomplish it. Tomorrow is going to be the first real day in Muramasa Reiko's nukenin career.

End of Chapter 3

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter the first mission!

No this is not a ripe "Never Cut Twice", shadow's story and mine have plenty of differences, for instance my main enemy is Orochimaru, in his one Orochimaru is already dead. The characters will also have different lives and missions. Not to mention he will be much more focused on the love story while me it's the actions . The only similarity we have is that both our story Naruto and Temari will end up nukenins and they will be paired. Their might be some similarities here and there but trust me we don't follow the same plan.

**Glossary**

_Muramasa Shakkuu/Arai Shakkuu: _The famous black smith from Mist country. He is the one who build the 7 swords for the Mist's seven Swordsman. He will become Naruto's trainer and father figure. If you have noticed I picked the name Arai Shakkuu from Rurouni Kenshin. Since he was the sword smith who made Kenshin's sakabattou. OC character.

_Muramasa Reiko/Uzumaki Naruto:_ Container of the demon fox Kyuubi, he had been always hated by the village of Leaf. At the age of 13, he became a _nukenin_, after a failed assassination attempt on his life. Thought dead, he became _Muramasa_ _Reiko_ the Shadow Fox, an s-ranked _nukenin_. He is considered one of the most dangerous shinobis in the underworld. He wields a muramasa sword known as mikazuki kaze setsudanki. He is somewhat affiliated with Akatsuki.

_Mikazuki Kaze Setsudanki:_ A Muramasa sword that measures 150 cm. its name means, "crescent moon wind cutter", as it is known to use the _Reiko_'s chikara as forms of wind waves; a worthy sword for its master the Shadow Fox, _Muramasa_ _Reiko_. Often referred as mikazuki.

_Nukenin:_ Missing-nin.

_Samehada: _The large sword that Hoshigake Kisame uses. It is made of sharkskin and has the property of stealing chikara.

_Scroll of the forbidden seals:_ The scroll contains the skills used by the Forth Hokage of Konoha, and some of them are considered forbidden.

**Techniques**

(Most of the techniques are not explained due to them not being used in this chapter, they will be in the chapters where they are used)

Eizou / Silhouette

Hirameku / Thunder flash

Jikuu shunshin / Space-time body flicker

Kage bunshin / Shadow clone

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki / Fire element fox flamethrower

Katon karyuu endan / Fire element stream of fire

Kirigakure / Hidden mist

Rasengan / Wind spiral

Taifuugan / Eye of typhoon 

Tatsukami / Tornado: Creates a powerful tornado via Mikazuki that can level a forest unless used correctly. It's also one on the main attacks of Kyuubi, who creates the same attack by waving his tales. User: Reiko (mikazuki), Kyuubi.

Top of Form

Top of Form


	4. AN

Reiko the Shadow Fox

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, "Bold": Kyuubi, italic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

I need a pairing so any pairing out there, i'm open

Any pairing will be fine except yaios and naru/hina

Sorry, but I'm not going to taint the real authors story he worked so hard to create

And also you guys need to vote for a crossover or not cause I can't decide

And here's a sneak peek at the upcoming chap

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Mission

Our nukenin is currently heading out to his very first nukenin mission. Little did he know he was going to make himself known through out the lands to be the most feared rouge ninja ever?

Naruto's pov

Alright now it's time to infiltrate the mist village. Itachi said that the information on them will be in the middle. First I'll use my Jikuu shunshin to sneak in and take out theguards, then sneak in even deeper to the heart of the lab, grab the data, create a distraction, and leave.

End of pov

Now naruto thought this plan thoroughly and didn't see any flaws, so he now put his plan into play.

As he comes close to the Kirigakure he sees 2 jonin guards at the front, so he cast the genjutsu known as Kokuangyō no Jutsu. Before the gaurds realize what's happening, they're already dead and are being replaced by Naruto's silhouettes. So far Naruto's plan is working now all he needed to do was avoid the guards and the Mizukage. Naruto then continues down the hall until he comes to a door and two guards. One of the guards saw him and sounded the alarm for intruders. Dammit, and I was trying to avoid fights.

It's been a while, eh Reiko or should I say Naruto states the mysterious figure

You! You're alive!

End

Vote now and review plz, cause without them, I can't really write without them. Also any ideas, I'm open. Also I'm coming out with a new story of naruto, and it will be a crossover with inuyasha until then.

Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4:A Dangerous Mission

Reiko the Shadow Fox

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, "Bold": Kyuubi, italic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

The 15 year old shinobi spent the night chatting about his new mission and of how he was going to accomplish it. Tomorrow is going to be the first real day in Muramasa Reiko's nukenin career.

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Mission

**First of all I would like to apologize for being so lazy, but it's just that I have many classes and they're all AP classes, and I also take Japanese lessons, and it's all such a drag.**

**Spanish AP**

**Orchestra Chambers**

**Chemistry AP**

**Language Arts AP**

**Japanese lessons**

**Furthermore I would like you all to flame me, but in a nice way please, that way I'll learn how to become a better writer. So here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy. I would also like to state that I changed a few things around in the previous chapters. Also, you guys really need to vote on who naruto is going to be paired with. Here's the voting poll on the pairing polls. In order from greatest to least.**

**Anko-4**

**Temari-3**

**Sakura-2**

**Ino-2**

**Tenten-2**

**Yugito-2**

**Hana-1**

**Shizune-1**

**Harem-1**

**Give thanks to TrueSalvation, who helped inspire me a lot with this idea about the training, so if you like my story, then ur gonna love his.**

Our nukenin is currently heading out to his very first nukenin mission. Little did he know he was going to meet someone very special.

Naruto's pov

_Alright now Itachi said that it's a big mansion and he said that they're probably expecting someone to come and get the data, so I'd better be careful. First I'll infiltrate the mist's manor. Itachi said that the information on them would be in the middle. _

_First I'll use the __Kirigakure__ to sneak in and take out the guards, and then I'll have to sneak around a bit and find a way in to even deeper to find the heart of the mansion. Then I'll grab the data, create a distraction, and leave. _

**This shit sound pretty easy states the Kyuubi.**

_I hope you're right._

End of pov

Now naruto thought this plan thoroughly and didn't see any flaws, so he comes out now to put his plan into play.

Here is our nukenin, 2m away from the mansion. Kirigakure no Jutsu says Naruto.

The 2 jounin guards at the front see the ninjutsu known as **Kirigakure no Jutsu** but before they have time to attack, Naruto kills them swiftly. Only to have 2 shadow clones pose as the 2 jounin guards they took out. Hey Jiron! Yes Zain. Jiron, I overheard the Mizukage's lil brother is on his way here to take the information on the akastsuki back to HQ, plus he brought two of the best ninja in the mist village as bodyguards. Wow, Vanji brought his two best bodyguards.

Well, this changes everything……. Hey Itachi, the mizukage's lil brother is on way his way here and choose to bring his two best bodyguards, yells Naruto through the earpiece he had in his ear. So far Naruto's plan is working, now all he needed to do was avoid the other guards and the Mizukage's brother. Naruto then continues down the hall until he comes to a door and two guards. Now Naruto quickly kills the two guards, with ease. Naruto then three a few high chakra signals, and has to find a solution to his problem. As he's thinking, a shadowy figure arrives.

Naruto pov

Who goes there, come out or else you'll die a painful death. Hehehehheheheheheh, It's been a while, eh Reiko or should I say Naruto, states the mysterious figure. You, it can't be. Zabuza, you're alive!

Zabuza pov

What, not happy to see me Naruto. Not happy! Not happy to see you wouldn't be the understate of the year, meaning I'm more then happy to see you, I'm more than happy to see you. Where's Haku asks the hyped up Naruto. She's currently killing guards at the door, she'll be here soon states the demon of the mist. So whatcha been up to. Listen, right now I'm doing a mission for Itachi and Kisame, Naruto says.

What type of mission? The retrieval kind of mission for some data the mist has on Akatsuki, but there's a problem says Naruto. What kind of problem? I don't know how to get to the central room. Well Naruto, you're in luck.

I am? Yes I happen to know the way there and a way out. Well could we go now please? Of course, soon as Haku returns, we leave. After 5 minutes of waiting Haku shows up.

End of pov

Haku pov

Sorry I was late, I was very busy dealing with those guard ninja, but I still took care of them. We still need to get the hell up out of here. It seems that reinforcements are going to arrive shortly, and they have their Mizukage's lil brother with them.

We need to hurry if we want to escape them. Listen Zabiza and Naruto, I'm going to go scout ahead for danger. Zabuza then states well then, Naruto, follow me and I'll lead the way to the room.

End of pov

After 10 mins of sneaking around, taking shortcuts, they arrive 2 doors before going to the door which blocks the room were the information chip was being held up at

Vanji pov

Listen my fellow ninja, there are ninja infiltrating my facility and is headed towards the main chamber. If you all follow me, we'll be right there before they get there.

Zabuza pov

Alright now, listen very closely. The last few doors were very easy and I don't know why, but be on guard. Come on Zabuza, relax and let's go. Were almost finished states Naruto as he's walking toward the door, to open it.

End of pov

Naruto is now opening the door. What's the worst that could happen right? Just as Naruto says that, as if on cue, they're surrounded by 16 jonin leveled mist ninja

Shit! I knew this was way too easy for a reason; it was because they knew we were here, so the Mizukage's little brother Vanji must have told them about us and to wait at the main room.

So that's why there were no guards there at that last few doors, states Naruto. So you guys knew I was here all a long. Well finally, now I don't have to hold back anymore says Reiko. Ninja Style: Art of the Eizou.

End of pov

After the jutsu was finished, 4 silhouette Narutos appeared and started attacking 2 guards, then Naruto preformed his deadly fox barrage of a kick to the head, a punch in the gut, and a devastating sword slash to body of the guards. Why you little punk, I'll kill you Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu shouts the water Nin.

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki shouts naruto.The two jutsus cancel out.**Hyoton** **Sensatsu Suishou, and out of nowhere comes ice needles. What the hell is that shouts one guard to Vanji. **

**Naruto pov**

**Haku, you're here, perfect timing. How ya been. Good, good how about you. Mmm I've been better I suppose. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to put an end to this fight and you guys need to pay attention. **

**We can all talk later, but now's the time to fight. Sorry Zabuza-san, but he's right Naruto, well talk later. Ok, listen; here is a good way to end this fight. Bring out your strongest water move, and strike. What about you, Haku asked. Me, I'm going to try a new attack, now when I say attack I want you guys to do it, ok. Right! Now attack. **

** Naruto** Tatsukami

** Haku** Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu  
Zabuza Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu

(The technique looks like a wind spiraled dragon) The wind spiraled water dragon demolishes all of the mist ninja left. Well that was pretty easy states Naruto

So, you really think so, well then how about you take on me and my 2 elite bodyguards. Hmph, Not so easy now is it says the Yondaime Mizukage's lil brother Vanji. Zabuza, Haku, here's the plan.

I'll take on the Mizukage, and you two take the two so called elite bodyguards of his. Right! Shouts Zabuza and Haku in unison.

Mizukage pov

So, you're the little wannabe ninja that's been infiltrating my village, but for what. Well first of all, I'm no wannabe ninja, I'm the real deal, says Naruto. And what I'm here for is the files and documents on the Akatsuki. So you're with the Akatsuki?

No, I'm just doing a mission for them. Well is that so, now you're going to regret messing with us kid.

Bring it on! Shouts Naruto. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki.The two Justus collide, thus sending steam all through the air. Soon enough, there is fog rolling in...

End of pov

Soon enough, Zabuza engages in a battle with the mist Nin. He quickly exchanges a few punches, kicks, and Justus, but only to of course come out on top by slicing the ninja in half while hidden in the mist using it as** the Kirigakure no Jutsu,** thus being victorious. Now Haku on the other hand finished before Zabuza, seeing as how she had her famous bloodline, the** Makyou Hyoushou**, to finish off her enemy quickly.

My, My, My, I can see the ex-Demon ninja of the mist hasn't lost his touch, nor his companion the ex-hunter Nin of mist. Well of coarse, we haven't lost our touch, we've been training ever since or supposedly death.

Supposed death states Naruto. Yes Naruto and we'll discuss this later; right now you have a battle to win.

Oh, so you really think that you can defeat me. I'm the little brother of the Yondaime Mizukage of the Mist, and I didn't just get here by talking, or being weak. No, I got here by being the second strongest ninja in the whole Mist village.

**Well not to long ago, I was the most #1 Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja in my old village. Well then, show me what you can do kid.**

**Ninja Art: Eizou style****, just then 5 silhouettes of Naruto came forth and attacked. ****Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**** yelled the Mizukage. He made 5 water clones, and then the 5 Naruto clones engage in a fight, throwing jutsu after jutsu until they both stop.**

**(Inside naruto's head)**

**Dammit, I'm running out of chakra and I don't want to use your chakra either Kyuubi.**

**Well, why not.**

**Because, if I do he'll tell neighboring villages about me and Konoha might hear some descriptions and start sending tracker Nins after me.**

**Well I've got some questions, and I expect answers. **

**Well ask away**

**One, are we are leaving him alive. Two, why do you want to fight him without my help, and three why haven't you used your secret techniques yet.**

**To simply put it, I want to test out my skills against a ninja who is kage, and because I'm not trying to reveal my trump cards yet, but I suppose your right, but I'll reveal only one though.**

**(Back to the real world)**

**It's time to end this said Naruto. You're right, it is time to end this, and I'm about to right now. This is my most devastating jutsu of them all. All right then, bring it shouts a confident Naruto**

**Daibakufuryu no Jutsu ****yells Vanji, **Taifuugan screams Naruto! All of a sudden the 2 techniques collide and, but Naruto's Eye of the Typhoon penetrates Vanji's jutsu, thus he's automatically killed by the Rasengan like jutsu.

Man that was some battle says a tired Naruto. I agree says Haku. Well here's the chip says Zabuza. Whew, man am I beat!

So Zabuza and Haku, on the way back I want you to explain everything about how you survived. Why should we wait? Umm because I'm pretty sure Itachi, Kisame, and the old geezer would love to hear this one.

The old geezer?!?!? Who is the old geezer asks a confused Haku. Oh yeah I forgot, that's the nickname I gave him says Naruto, his real name isArai Shakkuu a.k.a Shakkuu Muramasa. Wait, are you talking about the creator of the seven swords of mist?

Eight swords of mist now said Naruto. Eight swords, but how, I thought that there were only eight swords. Who has the eighth one asks Zabuza and Haku curiously. Well how do you guys think I got this wonderful Muramasa, mmmm? Wait, so this sword was made by Arai Shakkuu. Yep! This sword is a fascinating one indeed says Haku. Well the old guy did say that this sword was one of his best anyways. Mmmm well let's pick up the pace then shall we said Naruto.

After 30mins of running, they arrive 5m before camp.

Hey Itachi, don't you think Naruto should be...shhhhhhhhhhhh! I sense someone coming I sense Naruto's chakra, but the other 2 ninja are anonymous. Well if they're with Naruto, then something's up. I agree, let's go check it out.

So Naruto, how did you become a missing Nin?

My home village made an attempt on my life, but failed miserable. So I faked my death. What, but what about your precious people? Oh, don't worry, they'll see me again, but only when I'm stronger.

Oh. Well we're here hey Kisame, Itachi. Anyone there. We're here Naruto, sheesh; do you have to be so loud? States the shark-man. Yes and now introductions. Zabuza, it's good to see you old friend. I can say the same thing to you as well. Wait, you guys know each other?

Well of course gaki. I am one of the seven swordsmen. So, that means you must know the old geezer. Yes I do, I suppose. Well Itachi, I have your data. Alritey then Naruto, Here is your money and fire ninjutsu. The list goes as followed

Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu [Fire Release • Grand Fireball Skill  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Infuse, and Burst  
- Hand Seals: Ram, Tiger, Horse  
- Rank: C

Katon • Ryuuka no Jutsu [Fire Release • Dragon Fire Skill  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Condense, and Infuse  
- Hand Seals: Horse, Boar, Tiger  
- Rank: C

Katon • Housenka no Jutsu [Fire Release • Mythical Phoenix Fire Skill   
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Burst, and Difuse  
- Handseals: Dragon, Tiger, Hare  
- Rank: C

Katon • Gouka Senpuu no Jutsu [Fire Release • Hellfire Whirlwind Skill  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Spin, and Focus  
- Handseals: Tiger, Dog, Boar  
- Rank: C

Katon • Kasai Sanshuhouuo no Jutsu [Fire Release • Fire Salamander   
- A technique utilizing Double Fire Chakra, Difuse, and Focus  
- Handseals: Tiger, Hare, Dog, Tiger  
- Rank: B

Katon • Ho Heki No Jutsu [Fire Release • Fire Burst  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, and Double Burst  
- Handseals: Dragon, Tiger, Dragon  
- Rank: C

Katon • Karyuu Endan [Fire Release • Fire Dragon Napalm  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Condense, Focus, and Burst  
- Hand Seals: Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Boar  
- Rank: B

Fire Release • Katon Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release • Fire Clone Skill)  
- A technique utilizing Double Fire Chakra, and Double Difuse  
- Handseals: Tiger, Hare  
- Rank: B

Katon • Kasai Uzu Nami no Jutsu [Fire Release • Fire Spiral Wave  
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Spin, Infuse, and Difuse  
- Handseals: Boar, Ram, Horse, Hare, Tiger  
- Rank: B

Katon • Baku Ho Bunshin No Jutsu [Fire Release • Explosive Fire Clone   
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Double Difuse, and Burst  
- Handseals: Tiger, Dragon, Hare  
- Rank: B

Katon • Kaen Heki Gan no Jutsu [Fire Release • Flame Burst Sphere   
- A technique utilizing Fire Chakra, Condense, Orb, and Burst  
- Handseals: Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Boar  
- Rank: A

Katon • Karyuudan No Jutsu [Fire Release • Fire Dragon Skill   
- A technique utilizing Condense, Infuse, Materialization, Spin, and Fire Chakra  
- Handseals: Boar, Horse, Ram, Boar, Tiger  
- Rank: A

**This is fucking awesome. Thanks Itachi for the scroll. Your welcome and thank you for a job well done.**

**Well sorry to interrupt, but can we please get back to camp. I agree with Kisame, I wish to tell the story to you guys says an extremely pissed of Haku. **

**Awww come Haku, don't get ur panties in a knot. (Then all of a sudden) **

**3,2,1.. says Naruto, Itachi, and Zabuza, and as if on cue, Kisame is hit to the ground on the head.**

**I could've told you that was comin says a laughing Naruto. Well then, let's get going says Itachi, who was not willing or wanting to get on her bad side. After 30mins of running, they soon arrive at their camp.**

**Hey old man, were you at. I'm back here Naruto, and you still have no respect toward the old people.**Arai Shakkuu, is that you. Zabuza, Haku, your alive, but how? Well it all happ…… Holdup, I want to tell it. Ok ok says Zabuza.

Well, it all happened right after Kakashi hit me with his lightning blade I thought I was a goner, but I wasn't. When I was fading off, I heard a voice inside my head, the voice said**,"**_**Do you want to live". **_At first I was scared, but then the voice was like_** "Do not be alarmed, I only want to help you and your precious person Zabuza. **_Then he said_**, "Concentrate all of your chakra into ice, then freeze your heart, and other important organs. Then before you pass out, do the same for your friend**_." So basically you're cryogenically freezing Zabuza and yourself. Yes, in a way. But who was that voice, asks a confused Naruto? I really don't know, but after that I never heard from the person or who ever it was again. Well whoever it was sure saved ur ass. Yeah, and I never got a chance to say thank you.

Well that was a very interesting story, if I do say so myself, says Arai Shakkuu.

**_Kit, hey kit._****_KITTTTT!!!!!!! What Kyuubi. We need to train more, because the forces of evil are approaching. Evil, what do you mean? What I mean is that the 8_****_th_****_ tailed demon known as the_**

_**Hachibi no Hachimata is gonna try and get free from his prison. Well we have to stop him. No way kit, you aren't' strong enough to fight him, the only way to fight him is to become a half demon guardian. How the hell do I become a half demon guardian? Simple, by absorbing all my chakra. Wait fox, what are you trying to pull huh? What the hell are talking about? All you have to do is go to the place where the sun and the moon align perfectly the ninja land; there you will find every elemental ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, but you see, we need to get there when the moon and the sun align. Ok, how long do I have to get to that place before the sun and moon align? Well, it seems that you have 3 days to get to the place where they align. Well I better leave now. Yeah, you should.**_

Umm guys, I need to leave. What do you mean, asks and confused Haku? Well I can't really explain, but I have to do something and it's very important. Well if it is that important, then go. Ok thanks old man, and I have to leave right now. Well goodbye, and when you return, hopefully you will have learned some manners and proper respect. Bye everyone, Naruto yells!!!!!!!!

By now, Naruto is already packing up his belongings and is about to set off on a never ending quest.

Naruto pov

Well, looks like that appears to be it Kyu. Now it is time to leave. Naruto, wait says Haku. Yes Haku I say, knowing what she is going to say. Be careful aright. Ok I will be careful, until next time we meet.

End of pov

Naruto quickly runs out of camp, but only to realize, that he did not know were to go. _Hey Kyu, how in the hell am I gonna find this place Naruto says in a slightly irritated voice._ _**Well its simple**_ _**he exclaims. **__Well if it__was simple.__Then I would not have asked you. __**Hey hey hey, take a break alright, I was just joking. Now all jokes aside, you must listen to everything I say, and follow them through. Right!**_

_**First of all, channel some of my demonic chakra to your eyes. Ok I did it, now what fox? Then look for a path shrouded by black, do you see it? No, not yet…, wait, I see it. Now I want you to follow the path, no matter what. Right! **_

_**After running at super high speeds, and for what seemed for endless hours, Naruto arrived at the first check point. What the hell is that? Naruto, that is a gate to enter, but in order to enter, you must name all the tailed beasts and their properties.**_

Who dares enter my domain?

It is I, Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a Reiko Muramasa, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Ahh, the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, it is an honor to meet you. Since you hold him, you must already know the answers, if so the have the Kyuubi give me the scroll containing the information on these tailed beasts.

Yes, I do know the question, and the scroll containing the demons information goes as followed.

**ALSO A LILTTLE NOTE: (the things in red, means that I'm not 100 sure on this info) **

**One Tailed Demon** - Ichibi no Shukaku, takes the form of a raccoon. This demon is sealed within Gaara of the Desert. Other translations include: Shukaku, One tailed Shukaku, Tanuki. This guy lives in the desert of Nara, because affected by the Eight tail's magical powers and under the wind and sand...he transforms into a raccoon (to what he is now). He is playful and lives on the souls of the people killed by the wind and sand. The tattoos on his body show that he is the god of wind. He was defeated by Oraga Nakashimu, a monk in Nara. 

**Two Tailed Demon **- Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a cat in Japanese mythology. This monster lives in the forest of death (ooo...Good names eh?) In Hokkaido. He looks like a black cat demon with black wings and his master is the death god. He feeds on the dead people's spirits and can summon these spirits to fight for them. The third eye at the top of its head is used to consume the spirit. He was nearly killed once by Kyuubi. but Shinigami(the death god) manages to save him just in time. This is the god of darkness. 

**Three Tailed Demon** - Sanbi no Isonade, takes the form of a fish in Japanese mythology. This monster has a sharp horn at his forehead and his body in the shape of a shark. Every few months, he comes up to the surface of the sea from the deep waters to get some fresh air. However, each time he does this, there will be storms and all the ships become his food. He gets his power from his subordinate Samehada, «, and (ooo...BIG RESEMBLANCE HERE). Samehada gets food from this monster's stomach and creates a large amount of power which is given to the three tails. This is done because Samehada can create 5 times more power than the three tails. The three tails is the god of water. 

**Four Tailed Demon **- Yonbi no Sokou, takes the form of a reptile like creature in Japanese mythology. He lives near Mount Fuji and because of the toxic gases and volcanic ash, he transforms into a half chicken and half snake monster. Everything around him will die because of his poison. According to the legend, whenever he hibernates at Fuji, his snoring will cause the volcano to erupt. Luckily, Yamazaki Ishiro, a master of demon arts, manages to seal him. The four tails is the god of poison. 

**Five Tailed Demon** - Gobi no Houkou, takes the form of a dog in Japanese mythology. Each tail of this dog-like monster represents one element (Earth Wind Water Fire Metal) and he can cause catastrophic damage when using these elements. He will also destroy nature to obtain power of these five elements. The five tails was once badly injured by the Kyuubi when he and the two tails challenged Kyuubi. This monster is the god of illusions (gen that is, as in genjustsu) 

**Six Tailed Demon** - Rokubi no Raijuu, takes the form of weasel in Japanese mythology. This was the god of thunder but was changed into a beast by the Eight tails power. The six tails can release a tremendous amount of electricity to help him in battle.  
The person who killed the six tails is Sarutobi (sandaime? should be). However, the interesting thing is, Sarutobi used a move known as Kinjustsu Raikiri ( yes I know, that's Kakashi unique move, maybe the creator changed a bit) to cut through the lightning released by the six tails. Hence the name lightning edge.  
PERSONAL OPINION ABOUT THIS  
IMO, Kakashi is way too weak to kill a tailed beast, so probably his one is an altered version of the person who really killed the six tails, since it's not a Kinjustsu. 

**Seven Tailed Demon** - Shichibi no Kaku, takes the form of a badger in Japanese mythology. The seven tails is the most cunning beast but the smallest out of them all. For most of the time, he is underground searching for prey. The way he kills is destroying the piece of the land under his target causing his target to fall and directly going into his mouth. Whenever he appears above he will transform into all types of creatures, but he is unable to transform in a place without clay. The seven tails is the god of earth. 

**Eight Tailed Demon **- Hachibi no Hachimata, takes the form of a snake in Japanese mythology. This monster has eight heads and eight tails and has the power of the demon world, a symbol of evil. Each head represents one thing and they are Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death. Initially, his powers are weak, but, because members of the Kusanagi family act without precaution, they used the legendary Kusanagi No Tsurugi, Iﾍ, (that's right, the sword Orochimaru uses). As a result, the eight tails takes the sword from them and absorbs its power to become a very powerful creature, as well as storing it in his body. With this new power, he releases a large amount of dark power and awakens the other tailed beasts and becomes arrogant. He defeats lots of tailed beasts, but when he encounters the Kyuubi, he is defeated. This is because the Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power and even makes a hole in the Kusanagi sword. This shows just how powerful the nine tails is as he is the king of the tailed beasts and not even Sarutobi and Enma could scratch that sword.  
The eight tails awaits a genius of the Yagami family, who is the arch enemy of the Kusanagi family, to awaken him and fight the Kyuubi again.  
This monster obviously resembles Orochimaru and this genius he waits could be Sasuke (even though the names are different). This is because, Sasuke is in fact a genius and Orochimaru is weakened now. Only Sasukes eyes can help him regain strength. 

**Nine Tailed Demon** - Kyuubi no Yoko, takes the form of a fox. This demon is sealed within me, Uzumaki Naruto. I has incredible stamina and can summon large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra. However I have not yet learned how to fully control the awesome power of Kyuubi. Other translations include: Kyuubi, Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kitsune. This is the king of all tailed beasts and the reason he is so powerful is because he has an unlimited amount of power. This power is generated by his fire seal and as a result, after 100 years of battle with the eight tails, eight tails is exhausted but the Kyuubi is still able to fight. Kyuubi is also very smart and searches for the person who awakened him as well as the shinobi who sealed him. However, the eight tails did not tell Kyuubi that it was him who awakened the nine tails.  
Now, since Kyuubi is the only thing which can kill the Eight tails, this suggests why only I can rescue Sasuke.

Mmm, very interesting.

What, what is it? Is it something wrong with the scroll?

No, it isn't that, it's that the scroll is in good condition. Now on to the next test, Akatski demon slayers, attack and get the nine tailed fox!

And cut. Well, guys, that's a wrap. Plz review to tell me how I did plz.

Techniques

**Kirigakure no Jutsu ****Hidden Mist Jutsu Rank D**

Ninja Style: Art of the Eizou Silhouette Clone Jutsu Rank A

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Rank A

Tatsukami Tornado Rank S

Suiryudan no Jutsu Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Rank B

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki Fox Fire Flamethrower Rank A

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ****Water Clone Jutsu Rank D**

Taifuugan Eye of the Storm Rank A

Rasengan Spiral Sphere Rank A


	6. Another An

He guys, I need a few votes on who Naruto should be paired up with. Here is the pairings poll so far

Sakura-2

Anko-3

Shizune-1

Ino-2

Tente-2n

Tenari-3

Harem-1

Yugito-2

Hana-1

Also, I need a character for the 3 tailed beast, the 4 tailed beast, 5 tailed beast, the 6 tailed beast 7 tailed beast.

Also, if you want your character, in the story, then you must give out name, age, sex, height, weight, parents, background, village, weapons, rank, skills and if good or evil, and if they have a summon, what is it. Also state if they have a unique trait

I'm trying to make this fanfic long as hell, but not pointless. Their rank can't pass the sanins in power, skill and strength. I say this, because they have all trained for many years, and have their own power forms. Jiraiya has his hermit mode, Tsunade has her rebirth mode, and Orochimaru has his snake mode of course. Also, I need a name from any anime that could be on this story, but he or she must be able to beat the Kyuubi

I also need some votes on whether or not the shikon jewel shard should be in this or not

Could someone also get me some more info on the Akatsuki, the ninja of the seven swordsmen, and the group of ninja Sasuke has to counter act Akatsuki. I know one member includes some guy named Suigetsu.

Could some one also find another name for the nine tailed fox, I read in a book about another name for it. I believe the name of the book was Fairies Landing, during the hunt for the nine tailed beast for Samus, the oldest fairy in Avalon.

Another voting that is going on is whether the sound five should be alive. I might have Haku and Zabuza go to the land of wave and live there.

Until next time Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7: Demon

Demon: Kirara

Species: Nekomata Yokai

Relatives: Nibi no Nekomata

Here is one demon

Name: Mikage, Ami

age: 15 now ( during Naruto's training mission, she'll be 17 1/2 )   
weight: 112 pds will be 154 at 17 ½  
height: 5'6" will be 5'7''  
village: rock  
skills: katana, kunai, shuriken, and earth and fire ninjutsu  
rank: a chunnin will turn high jonin during the time skip  
background: from the rock village whose parents died on a mission a  
yr ago. she has long light brown hair, gray-blue eyes, slender build, wears  
black tank top with fishnet under it black mini-skirt with dark blue short  
shorts on under it and black ninja shoes, she carries a katana on her left  
side, weapon holder on her right leg. Hates almost all humans, because she doesn't trust them anymore, afraid that she'll be hurt even more. 


	8. Chapter 8: 5 tailed demon

have an Idea for the Gobi no Houkou's Jinchuuriki. I created him and he can  
be good or evil, i really don't care. he's 6'6" his parents aren't important  
cause they died sealing Gobi into hm. He comes from Iwagakure who raped his  
foster mother, (named Saiya) he's a Samurai with the powers of Ninja.  
Basically High Jounin rookie ANBU. Summons Werewolves, and he has 4 blades.  
One is a wakizashi that rests on his left shoulder, named Yasuragi (Peace).  
The one on his left hip is Ranmyaku (Chaos). He also has a large shackle like  
object on his right wrist which opens up on the side to reveal a wrist bladesorry i forgot to add some things. uh, the shackle thing is like a large  
braclet thing that covers from the wrist to the middle of the forearm. It's  
name is Garandou (Void) His final blade is a dagger hidden in one of his  
boots, the hilt takes the shape of a wolf while the blade itself is the wolf's  
tail. This blade he stabs into himself in order to force himself to become a  
werewolf. His clothes are combat boots, Black Pants, a muscle shirt underneath  
a black duster, long silver hair. His eyes are silver and slitted pupils. he  
doesnt use chakra unless he has to because his attacks are mostly high in  
power. which is why he uses the ability known as aura. Its known that he is  
using it when his hair stands straight up. His Aura attacks are a slash, and  
orb which explodes on contact, a shield which can be broken into shards and be  
thrown at the opponents in order to injure, he can use them to gather around  
his blades in order to sharpen them. Similar to Kimimaro and his bones. When  
he activates his werewolf form he'll need at least 2 days to recover. Because  
of the trauma of being forced to watch his serogate mother be raped and killed  
every night of the new moon he transforms into a werewolf. the difference  
between this and the dagger thing is that on the night of the new moon he  
loses control while with the dagger he is in complete control. I know its a  
lot, but i have a vibrant imagination. If you have any questions just ask. if  
you don't know of the Gobis abilities just go to my profile. I provided a link  
for all the biju. sorry again i think i forgot the age. hes about 22 or so. thats all i think.  
Hope you like it im currently using him but i don't mind loaning him. wow, sorry. I really am an idiot. His name was originally supposed ta be Nero  
the Werewolf, so if you can find the japanese term of werewolf than please  
tell me. But otherwise call him Nero za Ookami. sorry for wasting you time  
mate


	9. Changes

hello to all my fello readers i realized that my stories jump around a bit to much and has to many plot holes so ill be changing all my stories. Also my parents took the 2008 cp and put it in there room and gave me the windows 98 and boy let me tell you, this thing sucks ass. Its super slow so updates will take a while and also wut the hell was kishimoto thinkin hes fuckin up the naruto serious i mean come om hes givin sasuke and the akatsuki new shit and powerfull jutsu. Especially Sasuke hes got a new sharingan and all those freakin jutsu and Madaraa is the Mizukage. And Naruto, hes as those same ass lame ass jutsu he only has 1 good SS ranked attack and hes not allowed to use it, So if u guys wanna say sometin then review plz cuz i all ideas r welcome. just tell me wut u wanna c and ill try 2 mix it in. And remember, im all ears.


End file.
